iMoveInWithFreddork
by Cabobsin
Summary: Sam's 18 and her mom can finally kick her out. In her time of need, none other than Freddie Benson comes to her rescue and offers her a place to stay. But will Sam's Secret prove to be to much for her to bear? After iGoodbye. iOMG effectively didn't happen the way it happened in the show.
1. Chapter 1: iNeedHelp

**Authors Note: Steven if you are reading this, F off I'll write what I want to write.**

**But anywho now that that is taken care of here the first chapter of my new story I've been hinting about. 1 Thing I need to quickly mention that will be explained again later. Iomg happened differently in this version that this story takes place in. Welp, with that being said, enjoy**

**Bold are Author's Notes**

**Italics are thoughts**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: iNeedHelp**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam's POV:

My eyes open slowly as I awake from my slumber. I sit up, yawn and stretch out my arms trying to wake myself up as much as possible. I search for my phone and find it on the floor. I turn it on and the screen suddenly shines brightly.

"Aaaah!" I exclaim as I frantically try to lower the brightness before the screen blinds me. Once the screen dims and my eyes adjust to being open I look at the time. It's 5:30 am. _'Ugh, I have to get ready for school already? I was having an amazing dream about ham._

I sit up all the way and sit there trying to gain enough energy to lift myself out of bed. After a couple minutes I finally stand up and start walking towards the kitchen. I open the pantry and pull out some Cocoa Puffs to find that the box was empty. "God damnit" I softly curse and throw the useless box into the garbage. '_Of course my mom of all people would forget to buy more groceries, like usual'_

I walk to the fridge and slowly open it, the cold air making me shiver slightly. I take out some leftover….. Well I couldn't rightly tell what it was but it looked like meat and that was good enough for me. I popped the bad boy into the microwave and set it for 2 minutes. I lean against one of the countertops waiting for my food to finish when my mother walks in fuming.

"Samantha Puckett!" She yells glaring at me menacingly

"Don't call me Samantha, Pamela" I retort using her full first name to annoy her.

"Why are you making so much noise! IT'S 5 O'CLOCK!" She says, arms crossed

"I need to eat stuff for school, are you stupid?" I ask looking at her reaction to see her realize her mistake but she instead looks at me like I'm the dumbest person on the planet.

"YOU'VE ALREADY GRADUATED!" She yells. I facepalm realizing my stupidity. My stupid biological clock has me waking up so early that I guess I completely forgot I don't have to go to school anymore. "ARE YOU ACTUALLY RETARDED?"

"Shut up mom, my mistake" I reply snorting at her " Don't have to be such an asshole"

"You interrupted my beauty sleep, now I'm gonna look terrible all day!" She complains

"Like you don't already do everyday?" I reply gazing at her to see her pissed off reaction

"The nerve of you, I can't wait for you to be gone in 2 months" She said storming off back to her room

"Oh shit" I murmur under my breath. I totally forgotten about that issue. Since I'm 18 now, she legally doesn't have to take care of me anymore and anyone with a right mind could tell she wanted me out as soon as possible so she can finally have the place to herself after 18 years of me bugging her. She gave me till the end of August to sort things out and now that I think about it I don't really have a place to go or money to buy one of my own. I'm thrown out of my thoughts by an annoying beeping sound coming from the microwave.

After I ate my breakfast I tried to forget about the whole situation by watching Girly Cow but that only made me feel worse since all it did was remind me of Carly, the best friend that left for Italy half a year ago.

'_That's it!' _I eclaim in my head. Carly's brother Spencer could help her since he not only has extra room with Carly gone but has always thought of me as a second sister. Of course I could stay with him, it was brilliant. _"No more worrys of being homeless'_ I sighed in relief.

I went into my bedroom and threw on some clothes. A red flannel button up and some form fitting jeans that showed of my curves. I walked out the front door and got onto my motorcycle and started my journey over to Spencer's.

After about 10 minutes I finally arrived and parked my motorbike in a parking space. I entered the lobby and was greeted by Lubert, the "Lovely" Receptionist with a Mole the size of Manhattan on his left cheek.

"UUUGGGHHH I THOUGHT I SAW THE LAST OF YOU" Lubert grumbled in his usual nasally voice.

"Shove it Lubbie before I cut off that mole of yours" I yell back at him shoving past him towards the elevators.

"You wouldn't dare" He claims narrowing his eyes on me as I get into the elevator.

"Don't test me" I threaten as the doors close in front of me, beginning the ascent to Spencers floor.

I make my way over to Carly's old home and right before I knock I look behind me at our old tech producers door. _I wonder how he's doing _I ponder, considering knocking on the door to find out. I opt out of doing it as I had more pressing matters to attend to.

I walk up to my best friends old door and take a deep breath. I really despise asking for help like this, it makes me feel and seem pathetic. Yet I had to put my pride behind me, pride is gonna get me nowhere if I am living on the streets begging. I bring my hand up to the door and knock 3 times. I step back from the door and start to hear footsteps getting louder until they stop at the door. The person seems to hesitate before opening the door, but after a couple of seconds the door swings open.

However it doesn't reveal Spencer, it reveals a girl instead. A woman in her late twenties who's face looked like an art project from all of her overdone makeup. " Who are you supposed to be?" She asked me in annoyed tone.

"Umm…. Is Spencer there?" I ask, confused why this strange woman was answering his door.

"Who's asking?" She asked aggressively.

"Sam Puckett, trust me, me and Spencer go way back, can you be a dear and get him for me" I asked faking a polite tone of voice.

She stands there for a second looking at me up and down as if she was evaluating me. "Fine" She says after a long pause " Wait here I'll get him" she turns around and slams the door in my face as I hear her scream out his name.

A minute passes until finally, a familiar face opens the door. The moment Spencer sees me, he grabs me into a big hug.

"Heyyyyyyyyy!" he exclaims putting me down. " Long time no see, huh?" and he was right. After Carly left there wasn't too many reasons for me to pop by here other than to collect forgotten belongings of mine.

"Nice to see you too Spencer but I've come here with a plea" I tell him as I push past him into the house. I notice the lady from before sitting on one of the bar stools smoking a cigarette.

"A roommate who smokes inside? A very classy choice Spencer" I whisper to him, hoping she didn't hear me.

"Well bills are getting tight and I gotta pay em somehow. She was the only one willing to pay the high rent I charge" he explains. " But anyways, you said you came here with a plea?"

"Yes….. yes I did" I start to say " the thing is…."

"Oh for the love of chiz just say it" He impatiently said

"I need a place to crash in, I was wondering if I could stay here perhaps" I asked looking at my shoes, embarrassed that I have to seem so desperate.

"Problems at home?" Spencer asks

"Something like that" I say chuckling awkwardly

"Well you are like family Sam, Of course you can stay" Spencers says with a smile.

"Thank yo-" I try to say but I'm interrupted by the rude lady from before.

"No no no, that won't work at all" She rudely shouts out.

"And why the hell not" I ask aggressively, standing up from the couch I was sitting on prior.

"Yea why can't she stay with us" Spencer joins in the questioning/

"I don't like the look of her, plus she smells weird" the lady insults.

"I WHAT?!" I shout angrily starting to walk towards only stopped by Spencer holding me back so I don't smash the womans face in. " Listen up, Lady ".

"Names Charlotte, skank" she replies back, taking a big puff from her cigarette.

"Well I don't want to stay here if you are who I am going to have to deal with." I yell and turn around "I'm out of here".

I start to walk towards the door but am stopped by a hand grabbing my arm.

"But you have nowhere else to go though, right?" Spencer asks

I tug my arm out of his grasp " Mama knows how to take care of herself, Spence. I'll be fine." I lie as I walk out the door ready to leave. I start to turn the corner to the elevator when suddenly I run into someone and I fall on my ass.

"Ow, watch where you are going asshole" I exclaim patting myself to make sure I didn't get hurt.

I look up and see a hand reached out to help me up, but then I notice something. It's not just any hand, the hand belonged to none other than Fredward Benson, one of Sam's best friends and Icarly tech producer himself.

"Sam?" He asks confused " What are you doing here" he grabs my hand and helps me off of the ground.

"Freddie? Uhhh, hi" I spurt out awkwardly.

"Where have you been? Haven't spoken to you since graduation" Freddie says with a smile.

"Oh you know, same old same old, Mom going crazy and kicking me out and stuff. You know, the usual" I tell him with a shrug.

" Your mom finally was done dealing with your shit? Good for her" He says with a laugh. I punch him on the arm. Hard.

"OUCH" he yells grabbing his arm in pain. " You sure haven't changed, you blonde haired devil"

I look at him and smile " You are still the nub we know and love" I chuckle.

" Love? I didn't know you felt THAT way" he says sarcastically laughing to himself. I however am not amused giving him a punch in the gut, albeit a softer one.

"I was kidding!" he yelled with his hands on his chest trying to regain is composer. " You hit harder than ever"

"Mama doesn't slack on these bad boys" I say and kiss my biceps.

" You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" Freddie asked quizzically.

"I was asking Spencer for a place to stay, but it seems his roommate hates me already so that's a no go".

"Yea, Charlotte's a bitch" Freddie stated " That being said I'm surprised you two didn't hit it off." he smiled.

"You calling me a bitch, Freddork?" I ask glaring at him

"Your words not mine" He laughs.

"Well I gotta go find someplace to live for a while." I say nervously realizing I don't have anywhere else to go.

"I would offer but I don't think Mom would take kindly to a girl living with us let alone you" Freddie tells me. I understand, I wouldn't want to live with his mother anyways. She was always a crazy psycho.

"It's alright, I have other places to go" I lie, twitching my nose slightly.

He looks at me skeptical " If you say so, good luck" he tells me and heads into his apartment.

I turn around and slowly stalk over to the elevator to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the floor I find my only good luck of the day being Lubert was fast asleep meaning I wouldn't be annoyed on her way out. Or at least I thought until right before I was about to exit the building, I hear a familiar voice.

"Sam! Wait up" I looked over at the source of the voice calling me to find Freddie running towards me.

" What's wrong nub?" I ask "Why you sweating so much"

Freddie was in fact sweating and out of breath. "Had to…. Run down… Stairs"

"What about the elevator?" I ask

"Too slow, duh" he said

"What do you want anyways" I ask. He took a moment to regain his composure and then got a very serious look on his face.

"Sam, do you actually have somewhere to go when she kicks you out?" he asks in the most serious tone I have ever heard him speak in.

"Yes, of course I do" I lie again, my nose twitches another time.

"I can tell you are lying to me, Your nose moves when you lie." Freddie points out.

_Damn Nose. Always betraying me and shit._

"So what if I am? Its not your business" I start to turn away to leave however he takes that moment to grab my arm to stop me.

"Sam I care about you. Of course its my business." I blush slightly at this but it quickly fades. Can't let him see that, it would ruin me. "I have an idea"

"An idea, huh? Does this include hiding me in your closet or pitching a tent in the alley?" I joke shoving him playfully

"Not at all, it's just that I have a bunch of money from my dad when he….. You know…. Died" he looked sad for a moment but soon sprang back and said " I have enough to buy an apartment. You are free to stay with me when I get a place of my own."

I look at him wide eyed. Did I just hear him correctly? Freddie Benson, the nub himself, the person who probably hates my guts has just offered for me to live with him in a brand new apartment? This can't be real I thought to myself.

"Hmmmm" I ponder for a moment, creating a pros and cons list of what living with Freddork would be like. But no con could outweigh the fact that I have just been delivered a chance to not be homeless so I finally spoke.

"OK, nub. I will take you up on your offer." I say putting my hand out " but no nerdy stuff in the main room"

He reaches out and shakes my hand "As long as you try to be nicer to me while we live together"

"No promises, dweeb" I say with a smile.

"Of course not" Freddie sighed "I guess I'll text you later with the details. Drive safe Sam."

I watch him run the corner to the elevator back to his apartment. I couldn't believe it. I have been saved! And by Freddork of all people. It would be perfect except the small issue…

… _That I'm desperately in love with him._

**Chapter 1 FIN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. Follow and favorite you want and review if you have feedback or other comments. This is cabobsin. Signing off for the night. See ya**


	2. Chapter 2: iGoApartmentHunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: iGoApartmentHunting**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I lay on my bed haven just woken up and stare at the ceiling. One month left and I still haven't figured out how I am gonna cope living with Freddie. After we agreed to be roommates, we have reverted back to our friendship we had when Carly was around. I'll be honest, I missed it. I missed messing with him and our arguments, the laughs we would have to let each-other know it didn't mean anything.

The second semester of our senior year was really painful. With Carly gone, I stopped going over to her apartment therefore never seeing Freddie other than the occasion passing by at school. Something about not seeing the nub everyday made me feel sad and lonely to top off the fact my best friend was a million miles away. While I did miss him, I thought that at the very least my feelings toward him would diminish over time and I would not feel so bad about him never returning my feelings. Yet after we made that agreement and talking to him for the first time in months, it all came back to me. I guess I was merely pushing my feelings to the dark recesses of my mind instead of dealing with them in a responsible way. But hey, having Pam Puckett as a mom made me not the responsible type.

Living with Freddie would be one of the great challenges of my life, forgetting that I'm in love with the guy, there's still a bunch of issues living with a guy would come with. Luckily for me, The way I live is very boy like, messy and unorganized. Thinking about it, he is the exact opposite, his room being very neat and clean. But the biggest 3 issues that kept running through my head were for one, that he'd somehow see me naked by accident or the other way around. The thought of this made me blush profusely but I quickly shook of the feeling. The second issue would be if he brought a girl home. Although while that might hurt to see, I doubt anyone but me could have feelings for that nub. I laugh to myself hoping that would be true. The last and most pressing issue is that he will figure out my feelings, reject me and ruin our relationship forever. Some people would say, if they knew about this, that I shouldn't assume I would get hurt but they don't know him like I do. The dorks been in love with Carly for YEARS. I've done nothing but bully him so he would be insane to not reject me. I sigh and turn over on my side, looking out the window that only showcased the neighbors building alleyway which was complete with hobos and prostitutes. _A great view huh?_ I think to myself chuckling.

While I was nervous about living with Freddie and whatever drama that might bring up, I was way more excited about getting out of this house. It reeked of bad perfume, the furniture was bland and worst of all it contained the most heinous beast known to man. Pamela Puckett.

My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I groan and hurry to answer the door. I open the door only to find that the one guy on my mind was standing right in front of me. "Freddie? What are you doing here"

He chuckled softly "You are forgetful as ever Huh?" he nudged me jokingly "I told you last week, at The Groovy Smoothie"

Last week Freddy invited me to Groovy Smoothie for old times sake and discuss the plan. He must have planned something with me but I was too busy staring into his eyes to listen. "Ah yes, I have no clue what you said" I say in a matter in fact tone, Shrugging.

"We said we were going to look at apartments today, you didn't make any plans right?" He asked, looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Nope, not at all" I state thanking god that I didn't " Lets go" I say starting my way out the door.

"Uhh Sam," Freddie started "You might want to put some pants on first…." He stated pointing at my legs.

I look down and to my horror I wasn't wearing pants having just woken up, too distracted by Freddy's sudden appearance to remember. Luckily my shirt was big enough so he didn't see my underwear. I blush profusely and glare at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked fearfully putting his arms up defensively.

"You should have told me SOONER!" I yell at him trying to hide my embarrassment with anger.

"I'm sor-" is all he could say before I slapped him. "OWWWW".

"Now wait here dweeb, I'll be back" I slam the door behind me and jump on bed flailing and screaming into the bed. There was no way I just let myself be seen half naked by Fredward Benson of all people. I calm down and put on a red and white striped top that went down past my ass and some leggings. I put on some tan boots that went up to right below my knee and headed out of my apartment, passing by Freddy who was still rubbing his cheek from the pain.

He quickly followed suit walking beside me towards the exit of my apartment building. "You didn't have to hit me that hard! It's not my fault that you forgot pants!" He exclaimed.

I gave him a glare told him that I was prepared to hit him again if need be and he winced from the thought of another bruising from me. Nice to know I still intimidate the chiz out of him. "Mama doesn't hold back" I reply with a snide grin.

I start walking to my motorcycle that Spencer had given me right before Carly left for Italy. "We aren't seriously gonna take your motorcycle, right?" He asked

"What are you, afraid of motorcycles?" I ask giving him a look.

"More worried about having to hold onto you" He admits giving me the same smart ass look I had just given him. I'll be honest, that comment hurt just slightly, but I knew that he was just joking so I let him get away with it.

"Oh haha, I don't bite" I claim, sticking my tongue out at him as I get onto my bike and put my helmet on.

"Yes you do! On numerous occasions" Freddie points out. Sticking his tongue right back at me. While he hesitantly gets onto the back of my motorbike. "Where's my helmet?"

"Just hold on tight, you'll be fine" I say waving my hand at him dismissing his request. But before he could respond I quickly start the bike and start speeding onto the main road with Freddie frantically trying to get a hold of me eventually able to put his arms around my waist. It felt nice being this close to him I thought to myself.

"You could have given me more of a warning before you did that," He yelled at me, out of breath his heart beat could be felt as his chest leaned onto my back for support while I drove. "I COULD HAVE DIED"

"Oh boo hoo, stop being such a baby, you are fineeee" I say laughing at his worry.

"Wheres the first apartment we are looking at?"

"Back at Bushwell Plaza" He says.

I laugh. "There's no way in hell that's gonna work out fish for brains!" I want to turn around and hit some sense into him.

"And why is that" He asks raising his eyebrow curiously "Its near Groovy Smoothie, Spencer's there, and we won't have to deal with annoying new neighbors."

"For one I'd rather not have to deal with Spencer's roommate being in the same building as me, Two I don't want to spend anymore time being yelled at by Lubert, and lastly I'd rather not have you crazy mother coming over every five seconds to see if you have taken your tick bath!"

"Hey! I don't take those anymore" He protests holding onto me tighter as I started to speed up out of boredom of driving slow "And she would still do that no matter where we move"

"At least put some distance between us and Mrs. Overprotective" I explain "Then we would at least be able to mentally prepare for her visit".

"Fair enough" Freddie agrees "Take a right here, that's where the second apartment I found is at" I listen are turn onto the road and see a 10 story tall apartment complex that was bright yellow on the outside.

"Fredward, you couldn't have picked a more grotesque color building if you tried" I complained. The yellow hurt my eyes and made me nauseous.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" Freddie said as I pulled into the first available parking spot. When I finally pulled the motorcycle to a stop, to my disappointment Freddie let go of my waist and got off. Went his feet landed on the ground he almost fell down from dizziness " Remind me never to ride on a motorcycle with you again"

"Nah, its too much fun to see you freak out to let that happen" I laugh _'also too nice to have him pressed up against me, but he would never have to know that'_ I think to myself. I look at my phone, we seem to be just a couple blocks away from Bushwell, about a 20 minute walk away from Groovy Smoothie, so maybe this place wasn't all bad. We start toward the entrance and am greeted by the resident doorman, or should I say woman. She had dark brown, almost black hair and was shorter than me by a couple inches.

"Hi, welcome to Huntington Apartments. I don't recognize you two, you visiting one of the residences?" She asks us with an obnoxious smile. _'I hate girls like her who are overly happy all the time….. Besides Carly of course_'

Freddie went ahead of me to introduce himself. " Yea, I'm actually the guy that called earlier about the open apartment" Her eyes lit up.

"Oh wow, yea I remember you, didn't expect you to be this cute tho" she said with a wink. I scoffed to myself _'How dare she flirt with him, he's my… he's my… what am I thinking, I need to stop with these jealous thoughts, we are just friends I have to accept that girls will flirt with him_' "I'm Vickie" She gets out of her chair and shakes his hand. The physical contact between them makes my blood boil but I keep it in check. _It's not my business_ I tell myself.

"I'm Freddie Benson" He replies with the smile that makes me melt everytime I see it. "And this is my-" he starts as he is trying to introduce me but she interrupts him.

"This is your girlfriend?" She asked in a semi rude tone looking at me up and down.

"NO NO not at all 'He replies quickly, a little too quick… I think to myself "She's just my friend"

It's bad enough that those words _Just a friend_ rings in my mind every time I'm with him, but to hear him say it again just reinforces my place in his life. As his friend as nothing else.

I shake my head and try to focus on the conversation being had by him and Vickie. "I was wondering, maybe you'd like to…. Idk" Oh shit, she's asking him out, I gotta act fast. I quickly grab Freddies ear and drag him away.

"Sorry Freddie that's enough flirting for you today, we have more pressing matters to attend to" I tell him as I drag him to the elevator.

"Wait!" I hear Vickie call, but I'm not stopping for that skank.

"Ouch Sam Stop!" He begs as I push him into the elevator "what was that for?"

I glare at him " I didn't come here to see a bimbo say stuff like OHHHH freddie you are so handsome."

"You're just jealous" he said smugly hitting the 10th floor button "If you're in love with me just say so"

"Nyahhhh" I say mimicking a scene a long time ago. If only he knew how much he was right.

"Hehe if you say so Princess Puckett" he says as I quickly elbow him in the gut.

"You know I hate that name" I tell him as he clutches onto his stomach. Even though I loved any nickname he gave me. Even blonde haired demon was welcome if it came from him.

"Alright I get it, I'm sorry" he apologized and the elevator door opened immediately after saying that.

"Where to Benson" I ask

"Here follow me" He says instinctively grabbing my hand to lead me to the apartment. I blush like crazy but he's too focused on finding the number to notice me. Thank god for that. We arrive at the apartment, I look at the door, it's a blue door with the apartment number 23 above the peephole.

"Here we are" he says looking at me and then looking down at his hand. He pulls it away suddenly and puts in front of his face in defense. "I didn't mean to, please don't hit me".

"I'm not gonna hit you Freddork, relax" I say as his face changes from fear to confusion as he slowly lowers his hands.

"You're not?" He asks sighing in relief. I smile and punch him in the arm, hard. "Dammit Sam! I thought you said you weren't gonna punch me!"

I laughed, "I thought you said you were gonna stop being a nub!" I hit him again.

"Stop it already," he begs rubbing his arm "Plus I never agreed to that"

"So you admit to being a nub?" I ask smirking.

"Stop putting words in my mouth Puckett!" he turns towards the door putting a code he had scribbled on a piece of paper he got from Vicki on the phone. After he finishes he opens the door waving me in. "Lady's first Princess Puckett"

I roll my eyes and walk into the apartment. I start to tour the multiple rooms and I have got to admit, it's a pretty great apartment. Its layout was perfect for us, when you walked in the front door it opened up into a living room on the right side with access to a small balcony that was able to handle 4 people on it. On the left of the front door was the kitchen/dining area. Straight ahead was a hallway with a bathroom at the tip of it. There were two rooms on either side of the hallway, 3 undefined bedrooms and a master bedroom with another bathroom attached with a huge walk in closet.

"I call the master bedroom" I yell jumping up and down for emphasis.

"What? Why? I'm the one paying for this place!" Freddie argued.

"Duh, because I'm a lady who needs my own bathroom." I explain. "Because I'm not gonna be using the guest bathroom for my lady needs."

"Uhhh…. Lady needs?" Freddie asked pulling on his collar and diverting his eyes.

"Exactly, plus you wear like only 5 outfits" I point out " I deserve that walk in closet"

"OK, you win" he says dejectedly.

"Of course I do, mama always wins" I say giving him a 'friendly wink'.

"Although I'd prefer to have a fire escape instead of the patio…." Freddie admits.

I look at him as if he was the dumbest person on the planet "Why on earth would you want that? The patio is so much better!".

"It was my place to think, it wouldn't be the same on a patio" Freddie explains and looks away. "Also had good memories tied to the one back at Bushwell" he blushes for an instant but its gone as soon as I notice it. Was he talking about what I thought he was talking about? No way, that probably was the worst kiss of his life…. He's probably kissed a lot of girls since then, my heart drops into my chest from the thought. What if that is why he doesn't notice me. It's because I am a bad kisser isn't it. I shake my head.

"Sam?" Freddie snaps his fingers in my face " You zoning out?"

I look up at him and quickly say "I was just noticing….." my eyes dart around the room for something. "... .how amazing the carpet is". _Stupid Stupid Stupid._

He looks at the carpet, it was beige and it wasn't anything special "OK?" He says looking at me weirdly. _He must think I'm weird now._

I shake my head again and hastily say "igottagoseeyoulater" as I speed walk out of the room and start to run to the elevator hoping that he didn't think much of me leaving so quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**General POV**

_What was that about_ Freddie thought. _She acted really strange today…. Probably cuz she's freaked out about moving out. Yes that's it._

"Wait" Freddie murmured. His eyes widen and he runs after her, he gets in the elevator and taps his feet in impatience. I run outside the complex only to find her bike gone. _Now how am I gonna get home, she was my ride._ Luckily for Freddie, his savior came up from behind him.

"You need a ride?" a voice asks, Freddie turns around to see Vickie, he smiles in relief.

"That would be very much appreciated"

**Chapter 2 FIN**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading my second chapter and am glad you guys are enjoying the story. I will answer any questions or requests that you guys leave in the form of reviews. My updates will try to come weekly.**


End file.
